role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
KyojinDesu
KyojinDestoroyah '''(or '''KyojinDesu) is a Mutated Crustacean Microorganism and is used by IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR. History and Trickery Debut: Rough Landings He appeared alongside GDBRLG to fight against the Giant Octopus and King Joe. He mainly attacked Joe, often using GDBRLG as a throwing weapon. Eventually, GDBRLG got tired and passed out in the ocean, leaving Kyojin and a newly arrived Neo Baragon to fight King Joe. Ultimately, they force him to retreat. Origin The GDF, in an attempt to kill KyodaiGoji, tried to recreate the Oxygen Destroyer created by Dr. Serizawa. They hoped it would kill him just like it killed the first Godzilla. Once it was finished, it was instantly tested in the open seas. However, instead of killing anything, it mutated some of the remaining organisms that made up Destoroyah and a similar creature called Psycho Destoroyah. Kyojin, revived from the mutation, awoke in several Juvenile forms, as did Psycho Destoroyah. When Psycho laid his eyes upon the larger mutation, he instantly attacked. Kyojin tried to flee, but was forced to fight. The fight escalated until they were both in final form. However, Kyojin, being larger and more stable, was able to endure everything Psycho had to throw at him. Psycho was still going through mutations, and was thus unstable, rendering him more vulnerable. Kyojin blasted him into pieces, before fleeing the scene by swimming away, using his wings as fins. Appearance In his smallest form, he resembles a segmented horeshoe crab. In Juvenile form, he resembles Destoroyah's Juvenile form, but with a more reptilian jawline. He has eight legs, the first two being longer and hooked at the ends, so they can double as arms. His tail is segmented, ending in a C shaped hook. His Aggregate form resembles his Juvenile form, but the first two pairs of legs have gotten longer, with the first pair having vestigial wing membranes on them. His jaw has widened, and his frills attain more of a V-shape. In Flying form, he gains a more serpentine body style, and his face is even more reptilian. His frills are now a full V shape as well. He has three pairs of wings that can function as legs, with the largest pair functioning as arms. In Perfect form, he looks Identical to PS4 Destoroyah, differing mostly in that he is larger. However, his face seems far more expressive than the aforementioned kaiju. The pincer at the end of the tail is also tipped with an extra set of smaller prongs, and is a bit longer. Personality Unlike Destoroyah or Psycho Destoroyah, he isn't inherently malevolent. He acts solely upon instinct. He can be intellectual at times if the situation calls for cognitive thought, but most of the time he relies upon his instincts to get him through most situations. He will try to form alliances if necessary. Its highly evident he appears to have more personality than most others of his species, often perfoming comical acts as he attacks, such as taunting his opponents. Abilities Juvenile * Micro-Oxygen Beam: '''He can fire a concentrated blast of Micro Oxygen. * '''Combination: '''Can merge to form the Aggregate form. '''Aggregate * Micro-Oxygen Beam: '''He can fire a concentrated blast of Micro Oxygen. Causes slight implosions. * '''Mutation: '''Can mutate to form the Flying form. * '''De-combination: '''Can split back into the Juvenile form(s). '''Flying * Micro-Oxygen Beam: '''He can fire a concentrated blast of Micro Oxygen that can cause most primarily hollow structures to implode by creating a vacuum. Especially dangerous for mechs, and organic kaiju who're hit in the chest, as this damages the lungs. * '''Mutation: '''Can Mutate into the Perfect form. * '''Degeneration: '''Can turn back into the Aggregate form. * '''Flight: '''Can fly at mach 4. * '''Swimming: '''Can swim at 3 knots. '''Perfect * '''Micro-Oxygen Beam: '''He can fire a concentrated blast of Micro Oxygen that can cause most primarily hollow structures to implode by creating a vacuum. Especially dangerous for mechs, and organic kaiju who're hit in the chest, as this damages the lungs. * '''Micro-Oxygen Bomb: '''He can spit an orb of Micro Oxygen that explodes upon contact with any surface. The explosion can suck other kaiju in. * '''Micro-Oxygen Overload: '''He can open the floral pattern in his chest, and fire a very strong blast of Micro Oxygen. * '''Variable Slicer: '''He can coat his horn in energy and slash enemies with it. * '''Flight: '''He is capable of flight, though he flies rather clumsily. * '''Swimming: '''He can dive at deep depths. * '''Regeneration: '''He can reform lost limbs. * '''Tail Grapple: '''He can latch onto and drag other kaiju with his tail. He can also sap energy with it. Additoonally, his tail can stretch out to grab kaiju from long distances. * '''Freeze Immunity: '''He constantly produces Micro Oxygen inside his body, removing his weakness to extreme cold. Heat works though. * '''Durability: '''Can theoratically withstand several blasts from a Red Spiral Ray. * '''Degeneration: '''Can revert to any form. Trivia * His origin is meant to coincide with an upcoming character of Gallibon's. * He was originally to be called 'Annhilatah', courtesy of Ty-Dawg. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Destoroyahs